Changes
by arober94
Summary: Raven is kicked out of the Titans, but Robin doesn't take to kindly to that decision. Guest appear and people are brought back form the dead. Slight Justice League appearance. P.S. No real place in the timeline of the series but it is before the birthmark. T for language as of now. May change later
1. The Vote

"You heard me Raven, you are out of the Titans!" The green boy yelled with the affirmative nods of the princess, cyborg, and the rest of the titans on the large screen. Raven stood there, emotion finally showing on her face; shock, disbelief, and an emotion that was hardly ever seen on her face fear.

Robin finally snapped and everyone was about to realize why you didn't mess with Batman's apprentice. "What the hell is going on here?" Robin snarled as he stepped fully into the main room. Surprise appeared on all those that were in the room or viewing the situation. When all saw the look on his face there was only one that showed relief, the rest were met with a side of Robin that made them look under their bed for the next few nights.

Unfortunately for Robin and Raven, Cyborg wasn't fully human and his computer side was able to overcome the fear. "Raven is no longer welcome as part of the extended Titans family. We were just finishing up the vote."

"What the hell gives you all the right!"

"Your by-laws of the group. According to Article 5 section 8 "To remove a Titan without the consent of the founder the other Titans must reach a majority of 85%." As you can see Robin we have the needed numbers. The people have voted."

Robin was cursing himself for putting the stupid by-law in. It was part of the Justice League, and the League had never used it before. The look of dejection on Raven's face crushed Robin to his very soul. "Fine," Robin spat. "You followed the rules and I can't overturn this one. Just remember, all of you and yes I mean you on the screen as well have just pissed me off and I only need two other votes to kick anyone I feel like off. And before you get all high and mighty on me, saying that you would never betray a fellow Titan, just remember what you did and I have dirt on each and every one of you." With that the screen went dark quickly with the numerous sign offs. "And as for you three! You will leave this tower in one hour and not return for two days. Do not push me on this"

"Friend Robin why must we vacate the building?" Starfire asked in her usual manner (Read perky and overall too happy.)

"No Starfire, you just lost all rights to call me your friend. All of you are too leave as Raven and I have much to discuss."

"You have no right!" Cyborg yelled.

"I have every right, I own the building! You all are extremely lucky that I will allow you back in. Now get out!" With a huff Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy left the room to go pack. Where they were going, Robin didn't care if the indention in the table he had just added was any indication. A small sob followed by the breaking of one of the many plates brought Robin back to the present and he rushed over to wrap his arms around the young woman in the leotard. Calmingly he rubbed small circles in her back as a few more sobs escaped Raven and a couple more items broke. Robin didn't care, all that mattered was the girl in his arms, the broken girl that he had hoped he would never meet again since the day they had met. Murder was prevalent in almost every thought as his grip tightened slightly around the slim figure. "Shh... shh… It's okay Rae, you are not going to go through this alone."

_Rae_, that name brought a smile to her lips, but only if it came from Robin. It was barely tolerated from others and Beast Boy had long ago learned that his life was longer if he finished her name. He however never seemed to fail at bringing a smile to her face with that name. "Thank you… Robin," She managed to choke out, putting more emotion into her words than she had in years.

"Don't mention it Rae," He replied softly wiping the residual tears from her eyes. "Now as soon as the rest of these bastards leave we'll contact a few people and get you all set up."

"What do you mean?" Before he could answer the three individuals that ranked highest on Robin's shit list walked through the doors moaning and complaining about their treatment. Robin didn't waste words on them, but instead sent them Batman's patented glare making them flee to the garage and out of the building.

"Come on," He said gently pulling her to her feet and towards the computer where he swiftly locked it down. "Now time to contact Bruce and Diana and a few other friends."

"Bruce? Diana? Robin what's going on?" But even as Raven asked her questions very familiar faces popped up on screen, or faces and masks. She had met them all before face to face when she had first asked for help, but they had told her they were adopting a wait and see policy. Before her, were the faces of the Founding Seven.

"Robin?" Superman started, "I take it that this is not a social call."

"Sorry Supes," Robin said while grinning, "There is some bad news."

"What's going on?" Came the gruff voice of Batman.

"Overall the maturity of the Titan project is a failure. Sorry guys, but most of the titans just voted off the portal because of an outburst of her power."

"Damn kid," The Flash muttered, "Well give us the good news, who didn't turn?"

"Don't worry Flash, Wally's good. As are Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad."

"Well that's good. It's even better that we didn't send Superboy or my cousin to join yet," Stated Wonder Woman. "But what about Terra?" "I was actually going to tell them all tonight and welcome her back to the group, so I guess since she wasn't part of the group, she's good."

"Well I'm glad and Raven," Green Lantern said giving his two cents, "I know you're confused at the moment, but you and Richard are coming to the watchtower in two days to discuss the future. We are not about to abandon you to the whims of Trigon. Oh, and Robin contact those who passed and get them up here as well along with Terra. Justice League out."

The screen went dark and there was silence as Robin waited for Raven to fully digest all the information that had just been thrown at her. He had to admit that she was taking it better than he thought she would have. "You knew?" Were the words she was finally able to utter.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you and help you out occasionally, they made me swear that I wouldn't let you know until absolutely necessary. Sorry."

"So you knew and you still let me on the team?"

"Well yeah, you're the whole reason we started the Titan program my dark goddess." Robin's hands flew to cover his mouth, but the damage was already done. Unlike what Robin thought she was going to do, a blush crept on her face, which made her even more beautiful to him.

"Richard?" She asked questioningly, hoping to remove the blush from her cheeks.

"My birth name," He answered, while reaching up to remove his mask. Raven stared in disbelief as he slowly peeled the ever present mask away and she stared into the depths of the most beautiful cool blue eyes on the face of the planet. "You might as well see them now, everybody at the meeting is going to see them, and then it will be behind another mask."

His words brought her out of the slight trance his eyes had put her in. "Thank you." A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other. "Wait, did they say Terra?"

"As in the girl that was turned to stone, but we recently revived her and she's firmly committed to us now? Yes, they did say Terra."

"I'm going to go meditate," She replied with a slightly dazed expression as the sound of a few small pops were heard in the distance.

"Night Rae, see you in the morning!" Robin called after her. Yes, she had taken it better than he thought she would have.

**A/N: SO I don't hate the rest of the Titans, but honestly beyond Robin and Raven the rest were just kinda there. Obviously this is a Robin Raven centric story and we'll see if Terra isn't added to the couple later on. I know Raven was a little out of character, but I'll try to get her to the snarky attitude in the next chapter and then slowly bring her out of it. I really don't know how the story is going to go as I've barely thought past the first paragraph of the next chapter so feel free to offer comments and suggestions. Until then, PEACE!**


	2. New Beginnings

The Watch Tower was a very impressive space station. It could house hundreds of space stations, survive intense solar flares, and had a giant laser for giant emergencies, but no one ever really noticed any of those features. No, instead those who rarely spent time on the station were always attracted to the view. Whether you were looking out to the distant stars or on the tranquil Earth, the view was nothing short of breathtaking. Raven, Richard, and Terra stood before one of the windows just gazing at the Earth while waiting for the other member of their little meeting to arrive. Raven and Terra had a tension between them, but it was expected by everybody as Terra had betrayed the Titans not too long ago. Richard had been in contact with Terra the past few months, so he had already reestablished a cordial relationship with the girl. Raven felt the good intentions and sincerity of the earth wielder, but betrayal was a hard pill to swallow. She had adopted a wait and see policy and it was better than the two being at each other's throats. A yellow light notified the three to the arrival of the four faithful Titans. Bee and Speedy were the only ones that had heard the stories of Terra, so they were cautious for a moment. When they saw that Raven and Robin were standing close to her without the attention that comes before the fight, both let their guard down and mingled.

"Girl, I am so sorry for that fiasco of a vote. What I ever saw in Sparky, I will never know," Bee said as she hugged Raven. Bee was really the only Titan that had treated Raven like any other girl and wasn't frightened to give her a hug when needed. Appreciation was seen on her face as she returned the hug.

"Thanks Bee," Raven whispered.

"Don't mention it Raven. Alright Boy Wonder," Bee Said turning to face Robin. "We're here, what is so important that we actually get to come to the…" It was then that she noticed Robin was without the mask. "Robin, why do you fight the girl super-villains? All you would have to do is show them those blue eyes of yours." Both Terra and Raven, without conscience thought, were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oh really Bee, perhaps I should try it? Anyways, your questions will be answered soon, but we're waiting on a few more people and a costume change." As Richard finished his statement, the yellow light appeared again and the remaining young superheroes stepped through. Superboy and Wonder Girl came forward and almost crushed Robin in their group hug. It was the third member of the group that had caught the Titans interest.

"Uh Robin?" Terra asked.

"Yes," The two simultaneously replied. "Oh yeah," Richard began, "Allow me to introduce you to Timmy, Batman's current partner. Now excuse me for a minute and I'll make everything a little less confusing. Robin left the group and for a few minutes which allowed introductions to be exchanged between the three female Titans and the newcomers as the others already knew each other. Small talk took place, but everybody was ready for Richard to get back and unravel all the mysteries.

"Boo," A figure said, stepping out of the shadows and placing a comforting hand on Raven. A sharp eep from Terra who was close by brought the attention of the rest of the group to the new figure.

"So you finally broke the new uniform out I see," Wonder Girl stated. "I must say the illusion of the Robin costume does not do justice to you." Again, the two girls subconsciously agreed by nodding. "So what should we call you?"

"I'm Nightwing. Alright everybody, come on, we have a meeting to attend." The superheroes that were currently in the tower took little notice of the group of younger individuals besides a slight nod in greeting to Nightwing, he was Batman's protégé after all. However, each new sight and hero that they passed drew most of the group's attention resulting in open stares and wide mouths. Even the normal stoic Raven gaped like a child at an amusement park. However, nothing prepared them for the meeting hall and coming face to face with the original seven.

With a slight smile, Superman motioned to the available seats. "Perhaps you would all care to take a seat?" All but Robin had a small blush on their face from embarrassment as they each took a seat. "Now, I'm sure most of you are wondering why you were all gathered here, correct?" Nods were gathered from the teens. "Well unfortunately that bit of briefing is turned over to Batman," Superman continued with a smirk as he motioned to the Dark Knight.

With a slight scowl at the Boy Scout, Batman began, "Seventeen months ago, an interdimesional being approached us for help with her demonic heritage. Naturally the League took great interest in the case as many of our magic users were well aware of the dangers Trigon could unleash upon the world. But, we, the founding members of the league, also had a plan for the next generation of superheroes, for there is only one of us that we are sure of is immortal. Thus to prepare for the coming of Trigon and the future of the world, a program was launched to gather the new heroes into a league of their own..."

At this an interruption came from the main door. A feminine figure in a green uniform with her midriff bare was silhouetted in the doorframe. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she pulled up a chair and plopped herself down by the newly christened Nightwing.

"Hey Artemis," Richard grinned as he gave the new figure a sideways hug. "What's up Boy Wonder? Nice new costume."

"A compliment from Artemis, I shall mark this day on my calendar," he scoffed.

A clearing of the throat brought the group back to the issue at hand. "Well yes, if we are done with any further interruptions. As I was saying we set up a league for the new young heroes and named our program the Titans. The Teen was added to the name by the founding members of Nightwing, Speedy, and Kid Flash with the help of AquaLad of course. However, recently the Titans have decided to vote of the member that was the cause for the Titan project and we have been forced to change our plans. The individuals around you are now your new family, each of you has been chosen for your skills and personality. We have looked into your pasts and you have all been accepted. Welcome to Project Succession."

**A/N: Okay, perhaps I wasn't the most creative with the new Project name, but that was the last thing and I wanted to get this chapter done and out today. Yes, I could have made the chapter longer, but between 1,000 and 3,000 in a fanfiction story seems to be my limit. Don't get your hopes up in a new chapter everyday, but it will at least be once every week and a half probably. Yes, I brought Artemis in cus I'm a fan of Young Justice as much as Teen Titans and actually prefer that AquaLad. I think I've decided on Nightwing grabbing the three girls, but nothing is definite yet. I'll be posting the next chapter soon enough, until then PEACE!**


End file.
